L'avant derniere entrevue
by ladydianaaa
Summary: TRADUCTION  Entrevue sur BBC de J.K.Rowling et un invité surprise .... délir total... rires assurés


**L'avant dernière entrevue**

**ANDREW KELLY**: Bon soir, bon soir cher téléspectateurs. Ici Andrew Kelly, a l'antenne pour vous avec « parlons franchement ». Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir d'être avec la très réputée J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**J.K. ROWLING**: Bon soir a tous.

**KELLY**: Cela n'a pas été une tâche aisée que de l'amener ici dans nos studios…

**ROWLING**: Vous m'avez pratiquement traînée ici depuis le dîner de charité où je me trouvais. Pour ne pas créer plus de problèmes je suis venue, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais vous dire. Je ne veux pas parler du dernier livre. Je vous aurais prévenue.

**KELLY**: Aucun problème, Madame. Nous comprenons tous parfaitement que vous vouliez garder le mystère. Mais notre mission est de questionner. Donc, qui meurs ? Qui gagne ?

**ROWLING**: Sans commentaires.

**KELLY**: Je comprends. Nous allons voir si vous n'avez toujours aucuns commentaires quand notre invité spécial va arriver.

**ROWLING**: I- invité? Invité! Mais à chaque sortie d'un livre c'est comme ça!! Je le savais déjà !

**KELLY**: S'il vous plaît, chers téléspectateurs, accrochez vous bien, car nous vous avons emmené le Prince de Sang-mêlé en personne, Severus Rogue !!

**ROWLING**: Comment? Non, pas lui! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Appelez la police ! Gardes du corps ! J'ai besoin de mes gardes du corps ! Des trois !

_(Rentre _**SEVERUS** **Rogue**, c_apes noires, regard meurtrier et énigmatique, il s'assoit sur la chaise que lui indique le présentateur)_.

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Bon soir, Andrew. Bon soir, téléspectateurs. Bon soir, Madame.

**KELLY**: Professeur Rogue, vous...

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Vous pouvez m'appeler Rogue tout court, le professeur n'est plus de mise. _(Regard noir en direction de _**J.K. ROWLING**, _qui fait tout pour l'ignorer_).

**KELLY** _(honteux)_: Oh, bien sur. Excusez moi Rogue, quelles sont vos impressions a propos du dernier livre de Madame Rowling ?

(**ROWLING** _commence à trembler et à regarder vers la porte, en attendant les gardes du corps qu'elle a appelé)_

**SEVERUS ROGUE:** En vérité, contrairement à ce que Madame Rowling semble imaginer, je ne suis pas énervé le moins du monde. Aujourd' hui c'est sans Avada kedavra que je suis venu. Au moins pour le moment.

**ROWLING:** Sans Avada Kedavra?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Sans Avada Kedavra.

**ROWLING**: Vous n'etes pas en colère contre moi?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Non, Madame.

**ROWLING**: Comment non? Vous avez commencé à boire des potions peu recommandables, Rogue? A moins que vous n'ayez pas lu le sixième Harry Potter ?

**SEVERUS **: Madame, comme toujours, vous avez une vision très grifondor des choses. Essayez de voir les choses du coté serpentard.

**ROWLING**: Alors expliquez moi ce qu'est la vision serpentard des choses.

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Commençons par le titre: "Harry Potter et le prince de Sang-mêlé ». Le livre est sur le prince de sang mêlé, c'est-à-dire moi ! (**SEVERUS ROGUE** _souri, triomphant._ **ROWLING** _fait une grimace de dégoût)._

**ROWLING**: Vous vous sentez très important, n'est ce pas ?

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Madame, vous-même vous m'avez rendu important. Certains lecteurs ont été surpris, d'autre se sont révoltés, mais la vérité est que maintenant je suis une des personnages principaux du livre ! Dans les films aussi en l'occurrence. Il y en a assez d'une ou deux répliques en trois heures de film ! Mes talents shakespeariens vont pouvoir apparaître dans toute leur splendeur ! L'acteur qui me joue est vraiment très bon. Il était en train d'être surexploité ! A partir de maintenant la reconnaissance des fans sera total ! Severus Rogue va briller sur le grand encrant ! Et sur DVD aussi, bien sur…

(**KELLY** _ouvre des yeux aussi gros que des melons_. **ROWLING** _lève les yeux au ciel_)

**SEVERUS ROGUE** (_air supérieur_): Mais en vérité, les seul lecteurs qui n'ont pas vu mon importance dès le début sont ceux qui ne l'ont pas voulu. J'ai toujours été important, depuis l début. Il devenu de plus en plus claire au fil des différents tomes que Severus Rogue, le prince de sang mêlé, n'était pas rien qu'un personnage secondaire !

**ROWLING**: Un peu moins, Rogue. Attention aux chevilles !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Non ce n'est pas moins ! Vous avez dédié un livre entier à ma petite personne ! Il ne manquais plus que mettre le titre « Harry Potter et Severus Rogue », et encore…

**ROWLING**:Vous exagérez toujours tout !

**KELLY** : En fait, Basiquement, c'est le titre. « Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé ». Et comme Rogue EST le prince de sang mêlé, ça donne Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Il a raison, madame, en suivant la logique des choses, il a tout bon…

(**SEVERUS ROGUE** _regarde_ **ROWLING** _Avec un sourire vainqueur_. **ROWLING** _fusille _**KELLY **_du regard_. **KELLY** _se ratatine sur sa chaise, mort de peur)_

**ROWLING**: Sincèrement, Rogue, je ne comprends toujours pas votre « vision serpentard des choses »

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Je vois que je vais devoir mettre la subtilité de coté. Comme tous les grifondors que je connais, vous étés incapable d'apprécier les nuances de gris, les non- dits, les demis tons et insinuations.

**ROWLING**: Vous étés un hypocrite, Rogue, rien de plus !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Merci, madame. De toute façon, quoi que vous en disiez, maintenant, je fais partie des personnages principaux de votre saga infanto- juvénile.

**ROWLING**: Que voulez vous dire ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Ce ne sont pas mes propres paroles. Je suis juste en train de citer une de mes multiples fans de votre héroïque petit sorcier buté et ayant des capacités intellectuelles limitées. Ce fan a été surprise par le fait que votre dernier livre m'ai élevé à la catégorie de personnage principal. En fin de compte, répondez sincèrement : a qui Harry Potter dévoue le plus de haine ? Au Lord des Ténèbres ou a celui qui a rapporté la prophétie a Voldemort puis tué Dumbledore ?

**KELLY**: Pour le coup, il a raison sur ce point. Harry veut sa tête sur le moment.

**ROWLING** _(en train de faire la tête et en croisant les bras):_ Très bien, Rogue. Vous avez gagné.

**SEVERUS ROGUE** _(faisant un sourire typiquement serpentard):_ Mas ça n'est pas tout. D'ailleurs, ça n'est pas le meilleur. Mon personnage est maintenant aimé !

**ROWLING**: Comment pouvez vous dire cela après ce qu'il a fait ? Moi, je dirais qu'il est détesté !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Avez vous pris connaissance des diverses campagnes et initiatives pour ma retabilisation ? Groupes Internet, communauté on line, jugement simulés, forums, chats, blogs… Cette mobilisation atteint les quatre coins de la planète ! Tous cherchent à prouver que Rogue est innocent ! Ils élaborent des théories complexes expliquant comment Dumbledore et moi nous avons planifié cette scène en haut de la tour. Plusieurs milliers de personnes s'efforcent de prouver mon innocence !

**ROWLING** _(rougissant):_ Je peux mentionner autant de groupes qui veulent votre tête sur un plateau d'argent pour ce que vous avez fait !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Certainement, ces groupes existent. Je ne cherche pas à nier leur existence. Mais vous devez admettre que le nombre de gent qui me déteste est beaucoup plus restreint que ceux qui m'adorent. Ils demandent tous une explication logique de ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi dans le tome 7 !

**ROWLING (**_amère)_: Je préfère vous prévenir que les campagnes et pétitions en tout genre m'atteignent difficilement. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler la campagne Bring Black Back. Durant des mois des centaines de milliers de personnes m'ont cassé les oreilles, voire harcelé pour que je ressuscite Sirius Black. Puis- je vous en rappeler le résultat ? Sirius a à peine été mentionné dans le livre suivant.

**SEVERUS ROGUE** _(avec un sourire encore plus grand)_: Et c'est sans préciser ce que cela a voulu dire pour ma vie sexuelle.

**ROWLING**: Combien de fois vais –je devoir vous le répéter ? Mon livre est pour les enfants !! Ces insinuations sexuelles sont complètement absurdes ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une des inventions de ces écrivains de fan fiction !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Peut importe qui en est l'auteur! Peut importent vos protestations. La seule vérité est la suivante : je suis le meilleur coup de toute la série Harry Potter. Bon, d'accord, je perds contre Harry, je l'avoue. Mais je suis le meilleur I am the best !

**ROWLING**: Ah, c'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas que ces écrivains de bas étages avaient une si mauvaise imagination ! Ils ne savent pas affronter les faits ! Je vous ai créé avec des cheveux gras, des dents jaunes et une personnalité acriatre ! Comment pourriez vous séduire la moindre personne comme ça ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Il y a deux explications : 1) Ca fait parti de mon sex – appeal ou bien alors est arrangé par un shampoing et des potions clarifiantes 2) Ca fait partie d'un glamour, vous savez, un sortilège de déguisement, pour mes années d'espions ; Ces fics que, une fois ce sortilège ôté, je suis un dieux grec, le gendre que n'importe quelle maman à demandé a Dieu !

**ROWLING**: Quelle horreur ! Comment quelqu'un peut imaginer une chose pareille ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Peu importe pourquoi et comment, je me les fais toutes. Voulez vous un exemple ? Hermione Granger. Cela vous dit- il quelque chose ? C'est une des fréquemment utilisée dans les couples Rogue/ quelqu'un. Il y en a plusieurs versions : du Disney fleure bleue jusqu'au porno hardcore. Lily Potter ? Elle était mienne avant même que James ne rentre dans l'histoire. Narcissa Malfoy ; Tonks ; Pétunia ; MacGonagall ; Pince ; Chourave... Cette liste est non- exhaustive.

(**ROWLING** _fait une grimace de dégoût_)

**KELLY** _(impressionné)_: Mon Dieu, Rogue ! Quelle disposition !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Et ça n'est que la moitié de la fête! Selon certains fans plus connus sous le nom de slashers, je me les fais tous aussi. J'ai bien dit _tous_. Avez-vous compris ?

(**SEVERUS ROGUE** _fait un clin d'œil à _**KELLY**, _qui ecarquille les yeux)_

**KELLY**: Vraiment? Y- a-t –il quelqu'un de connu?

**SEVERUS ROGUE **_(sans contenir un petit rire)_: Oh ! Plein ! Il y a bien sur Harry Potter ; Sirius Black ; Lucius Malfoy ; mais aussi Draco Malfoy ; Remus Lupin ; James Potter ; Lord Voldemort ; une infinité de Weasley (tous je dois dire) ; Rusard Dumbledore ; Flitwick… (**SEVERUS ROGUE** _s'approche baissant la voix de façon mystérieuse)_D'ailleurs, après le dernier livre, une rumeur courue comme quoi Lucius a l'habitude de m'appeler « mon Prince » après…

**ROWLING**: Aham! Attention a ce que vous dites! Et la censuration de termes pouvant coques les plus sensibles vous en faites quoi ?

**KELLY **_(presque bavant):_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu quelque chose de plus sexy que cela !

**ROWLING** _(devenant toue rouge)_ : C'en est trop ! Maintenant il y a des insinuation a caractère homosexuel ! Je vais vous processer pour atteinte a l'image de la marque ! Je vous préviens ! Je vais aux tribunaux !!

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Hein! Pourquoi êtes vous si énervée ? Ca n'est pas vous que l'on traite de gay, non ?

**ROWLING**: Mais mes lecteurs sont des enfants!

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Voyons, ouvrez les yeux! Ces enfants ont grandi ! Je pari que vous en trouveriez la moitié en boite de nuit !

**ROWLING**: Et qu'en savez vous, Rogue ? Vous on vous trouvera difficilement en boite !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Vous n'avez pas lu la fic où je suis la star d'un groupe de rock ?

**ROWLING**: Et vous voila revenus avec vos satanés fic !!! Avez-vous au moins lu mon dernier livre pour savoir de quoi vous êtes accusé ? Vous avez tué Dumbledore ! Vous êtes un assassin !

**KELLY**: Justement puisque vous lancez le sujet, madame Rowling, pouvez vous au moins nous dire si Dumbledore est réellement mort ? Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de controverse la dessus et…

**ROWLING**: êtes vous par hasard devenu fou ? J'ai déjà dit que je ne parlerais pas du livre suivant ! Et c'est spécialement de ça que je ne voudrais pas parler !!

**KELLY**: Juste une seule toute petite minuscule microscopique question?

**ROWLING**: Non ! NON ! Vous ne comprenez pas que chaque petit détail, aussi minuscule soit –il est crucial ? Ce livre n'a rien qui puisse être insignifiant ou futile, rien ! Tout est crucial pour le climax entre Harry Potter et le Lord des Ténèbres !

**SEVERUS ROGUE** _(chuchotant)_: Elle parle de climax et ensuite elle ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'insinuations sexuelles pour ses livres …humgrumphtrunphdr !

**ROWLING**: Qu'êtes vous en train de murmurer, Rogue ? Auriez vous peur de ce qui risque d vous arriver dans le prochain livre ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Du tout, madame. Devinez quelque chose, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai fais aucun tipe de promesse a M. Kelly. S'il me pose des questions je peux même répondre…

**KELLY **_(surexcité)_: Et vous sauriez dire si Dumbledore est vraiment mort, en fin de compte, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Ou bien avez-vous utilisé un faux sortilège qui ressemblerait à l'Avada Kedavra pour tromper tout le monde ? Vous deux auriez pu combiner tout cela – et même un sortilège pour faire un faux portrait de Dumbledore a Poudlard ! En fin de compte, ce même portrait représentait Dumbledore Dormant ! N'est ce pas suspect ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE** (_avec un petit sourire cynique, regardant_): Je peux vous répondre sur ce point, Kelly…

**ROWLING** (_ayant une __syncope_: N'AYEZ PAS L'AUDACE D'OSER ! Rogue, si vous dévoilez la moindre petite chose je vous jure que je vous fais mourir en vous traînant derrière Harry ! Vous allez avoir une fin triste et dégoûtante !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Ne pensez pas que j'ignore ce que vous avez planifié pour moi, madame. Si ça ne dépendait que de vous, j'aurais une fin triste et douloureuse.

**ROWLING**: Si vous dévoilez le livre j'en change la fin ! Je la change complètement ! Et alors vous et Lord Voldemort vous allez participer à un ballet au théâtre Municipal, en utilisant des tutus rose et lilas, dansant « Le lac du calamars géant ». Avec le Calamar en personne en tant que protagoniste !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Aucun problème, madame. Cela vas seulement provoquer une profusion de fics traitant de ma passion secrète pour les ballets… Et votre précieux petit élève de Grifondor, Harry Potter, vas être complètement oublié. Ou mieux encore : il vas finir en petit couple romantique avec Hermione Granger…

**ROWLING**: ARGHHH ! Je l'ai déjà dit et répété que ce couple n'avais aucune chance ! Ne sont ils pas convaincus maintenant ?

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Si vous n'appréciez pas de voir votre précieux Potter avec miss Je- Sais- Tout, il peut toujours finir avec Draco Malfoy… Ou Ron Weasley. Ou alors avec moi !

**ROWLING** _(hors de control):_ Tu ne vas pas survivre, Rogue ! J'en fais le serment !

**SEVERUS ROGUE**: Tsk, tsk. Vous êtes vraiment très stressée, madame. Prenez une petite potion pour vous relaxer… Si vous voulez, je peux vous la préparée moi- même.

**ROWLING**: Sale hypocrite ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

(**ROWLING** se lève et essaye d'étrangler **SEVERUS SNAPE**, _mais est retenue par_ **KELLY** _et un autre_ **TÉCHNICIEN** _qui sort des coulisses. Le_ **TÉCHNICIEN** retiens **ROWLING**, _qui a encore les bras tendus, essayant d'atteindre_ **SEVERUS SNAPE**, _qui garde un sourire ironique_. **KELLY** arrive à rejoindre le microphone)

**KELLY**: Je crois que heu… C'est la fin du temps consacré à notre émission aujourd'hui, chers téléspectateurs… (_Murmurant au _**TÉCHNICIEN**) Tenez bien la femme, aujourd'hui elle est devenue folle pour de bon. Déjà que c'est pas génial d'habitude…

**ROWLING** _(avec la voix étouffé loin du microphone_): Je vais te tuer, Rogue ! Je ne sais pas encore si je tue Voldemort, mais toi tu vas mourir ! Ta bouche va se retrouver pleine de fourmies, juste pour le plaisir de voir disparaître ton stupide sourire de ta figure ! Tu ne vas plus vivre que de fanfiction vieux dégueulasse !

(**SEVERUS SNAPE **_essaye de contenir un sourire encore plus grand, impassible devant les menaces. _**ROWLING**_ continu à avoir une crise, mais le son du microphone est coupé)_

**KELLY**: Bonne fin de soirée, chers téléspectateurs!

THE END

Je voudrais dire que:

1- c'est juste une traduction donc rien ne m'appartiends

2- Je n'ai rien contre les slash

3- Je n'ai rien contre J.K.Rowling ( sauf qu'elle a tué Sirius Black sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif )

4- Je n'ai rien contre les auteurs de fanfiction en general

5- La fic ou Rogue est une star de Rock je vous la traduirais si vous voulez (et si vous laissez des review pour me le dire)

6-Une petite review ?? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh !!!!

7- Je voudrais vendre un velo donc si quelqu'un est interéssé (nan je blague)

8- Une petite review??? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh!!!!!! ( comment ca je l'ai deja dit????)


End file.
